Por amor
by Myruru Nayuri
Summary: Porque el corazón mas fuerte también duda, flaquea, tiene sueños, es lastimado y hasta piensa rendirse, pero solo necesita una pequeña luz para volver a levantarse, sonreir y mirar al sol. Fem!RebornxBianchi.


**Ohayo/Konnichiwa minna-kun y la cumpleañera Witch Mix.**

 **¡Muajajajjajajaja!, logre terminarlo a tiempo** , incluso contra viento y marea, que el maldito Word no se abriera y tener que escribirlo en mi teléfono, mi total falta de practica y la diferencia horaria.

Cofcof, entonces…Estas son las mañanitas, que cantaba el rey David, a la niña más bonita se las cantamos así~

Dos cosas, si sale sarra es que hace siglos que no escribo, segundo, si, es un **Fem¡RebornxBianqui** , así es…

Recuerden, **"los personajes no son míos, son de la grandiosa Akira Amano-sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines de entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro".**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **"Por amor"**

 **Capitulo único**

Hasta el viento era perfecto en ese momento.

Tarareaba con una dulzura nada propio de una mujer como ella mientras cepillaba aquellos cabellos azabaches.

Una sonrisa embobada no se apartaba de su rostro, esos pequeños momentos a solas eran los que completaban su vida.

Porque al final, todo lo que importa en la vida es el amor.

La pequeña podría no estarle prestando mucha atención, solo se dejaba hacer, pero que le permitiera estar tan cerca de ella y disfrutar su cercanía eran suficientes para desbordar su corazón de alegría.

Acariciaba su cabeza mientras la otra comenzaba a cabecear. Hasta que una burbuja saliendo de su nariz interrumpió su tiempo juntas.

Y la dejo dormir.  
solía divagar, imaginar futuros distantes donde una corría tras la otra en la playa, bajaban juntas por las escaleras de una gran mansión usando elegantes vestidos a juego o acabando cruelmente con la vida de sus objetivos.

Ah, como extrañaba los viejos tiempos.

Con mucho cuidado la acomodo sobre su cama, se aseguró de que estuviera bien cubierta y la miro por un rato.

Se separó lentamente, amenazó con la mirada al Décimo que intento entrar a la habitación y se recostó sobre la cama de este.

Desde ahí siguió viendo a la niña.

Tanta fuerza, valor, misterios y experiencias en un cuerpo tan pequeño.

—Reborn... - susurro.

La amaba, pero sabía que no era correspondida como ella deseaba.

Porque era cierto, Reborn tenía muchísimas cosas por hacer y no podía simplemente hacer un berrinche para hacerla regresar con ella. Por eso agradecía el al menos poder estar a su lado.

Bianchi sabía que no era una prioridad, ni siquiera uno de sus primeros pensamientos.

Era una amante esporádica, que siguió aferrándose a ella.

Una amante entre muchos, hombres y mujeres por igual, todos de la más fina belleza y noble cuna. El poder asesino era un plus presente en la mayoría de los casos.

La cuarta, no dejaba de repetirlo cuando la presentaba.

Y aun así seguía allí, metida a la fuerza en una vida donde no tenía cabida; con la esperanza de que le regresara al menos un poco de lo que le daba.

Un amor autodestructivo y por demás platónico.

De vez en cuando podía tenerla entre sus brazos y sentirla suya, pero sabía que ese pequeño corazón no le pertenecía.

No era de nadie.

Pero seguía creyendo en que el amor podía todo.

Creyendo en su amor.

Que, al colmarla con tantas atenciones, serle fiel en cada aspecto, hacer cualquier cosa que le pidiera-no importa cuán pequeña o peligrosa fuese-y entregarle por completo sus pensamientos y su propio ser.

Porque, algún día todo habría valido la pena. Esta vez no lo creía, estaba segura.

Su corazón se lo decía.

Pero también le decía que sería un camino sumamente difícil, doloroso, lleno de problemas y un esfuerzo sobrehumano unilateral de su parte.

Dolía, sí, pero su amor era más grande, mucho más grande.

Lo suficiente para pasar por encima de cualquier barrera que se presentará entre las dos, había demasiados bloqueos, problemas y cosas aún sin resolver.

No es que le importara la sociedad, ni lo que nadie que pudiera eliminar fácilmente -todos, literalmente - pudieran decir.

Eran vendas que se colocó a sí misma e intentaba por todos los medios mantenerla en su lugar.

Todo por amor.

El mundo entero se movía solo por amor. No sólo ella.

Todo lo que importaba era el amor.  
Derribada cualquier barrera, cruzaba cualquier obstáculo y libraba las más feroces batallas.

Era algo tan hermoso, tan irreal, que la envolvía completamente.

Por ello decidió refugiarse en el amor.

No solo Hayato necesitaba un respiro de todo eso

También era su escape.

Una vida dura, constantes presiones y peligros para una niña.

Solo recibió aprecio por parte de sus padres, que sabía perfectamente que no se amaban, se veían tristes. Si no se amaban ellos tampoco podrían amarla a ella.

No odiaba su condición, de hecho, le encantaba, pero también necesitaba de vez en cuando el escapar y olvidarse, o en todo caso vivir experiencias junto a esa persona que la hacía sentir segura.  
Sentirse como una chica frágil que necesitaba protección, amada y resguardada de todo peligro.

Busco esa sensación por mucho tiempo, diferentes manos pasaron por su cuerpo y labios se posaron sobre los suyos en las incontables noches donde la niña de papi o la feroz escorpión venenoso se refugiaba en la oscuridad.

Busco desesperadamente.

Aun en ese entonces creía firmemente en que en el amor no importaba nada, así que busco sin importar edad, sexo, posición u origen.

La más fina perla rosada se estaba vendiendo a bolsillos harapientos y llenos de agujeros, por los que siempre terminaban dejándola caer para estrellarse contra el suelo una vez más.

Incluso cuando creyó encontrar a quien la usaría en un elegante collar, al final volvió a ser traicionada y la perla se tiño a si misma de rojo de nuevo.

Era lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Cerro los ojos, volviendo a colocar las barreras de su corazón, las que no le permitían llorar.

Porque era fuerte.

* * *

Allí estaba como siempre, en un bar de cuarta en algún rincón escondido y olvidado de Italia.

Un buen escote le conseguía la entrada y las bebidas que quisiera, por más menor de edad y prepubuerta que fuese.

Rodeada de halagos, agradeciéndoles a hombres y mujeres por igual las atenciones que tenían con ella.

—Hmn—escucho un resoplido burlón tras ella.

No iba a voltear, ¿qué le importaba ella?, ¿qué le importaba a los demás lo que hiciera?

Orgullosa siguió con lo suyo, pero cuando sus acompañantes comenzaron a ignorarla e incluso apartarse se vio obligada a girarse.

Allí frente a ella, la mujer más curiosa, tierna y hermosa que había visto en su vida estaba parada frente a frente con una sonrisa de medio lado y un cigarrillo entre sus pequeños dedos.

Sin dirigirse la palabra intercambiaron miradas por unos instantes y después con solo afilar los ojos la misteriosa niña hizo que todos salieran huyendo.

La pequeña se sentó junto a ella, limpio con el revés de su mano el polvillo blanco sobre la mesa y puso frente a si una enorme taza de expreso que saco de la nada.

—Descuida, es de chocolate—le dijo mientras se lo extendía y tomaba un sorbo de café.

Desconfiada lo acerco a su nariz, era vedad, la niña comenzaba a figurársele conocida.

—¿Qué es lo que hace una pequeña como tu aquí?

—¿Y qué es lo que hace la pequeña de los Cocedera aquí?

Quiso quejarse, pero una mueca infantil fue lo primero que respondió, probando el punto de la otra.

—¿Eso a ti que te importa? —giro la cabeza hacia el lado contrario para no verla.

—De hecho, nada

Y una cubeta de agua fría fue lanzada sobre Bianchi sin saber por qué.

—E…

—Pero creo que, como consejo de otra chica, deberías respetarte más.

Ahora volvió a quedarse sin palabras.

—¿Y tú qué sabes de eso?

—Más de lo que creerías—contesto mirando a algún punto y apartando la mirada—Al final de todo solo se trata de encontrar alguien que te corresponda por el tiempo que tú le correspondes, una noche, un año, para siempre.

—Siempre que lo intento termino lastimada.

—¿Y qué es el amor sin dolor?

Parecía que estaba escuchándose a sí misma.

—Lo que te estoy diciendo es que no te des tan fácilmente, solo a esa persona que tu corazón te diga—le dijo para luego ofrecerle un saco que estaba en el suelo—enamórate y luego haz con esa persona todas estas cosas, no con personas que solo querrán usarte.

—¿Y quién dice que no soy yo la que los uso?

—Tu mirada.

Silencio

—De diferencia de mí, tu eres una mujer que escucha a su corazón y se mueve por amor.

¿Cómo alguien podía leerla tan bien cuando era la primera vez que la veía?

—De mujer a mujer, te digo vales mucho como para hacer todo esto, levántate y sal a buscar el amor con alguien que te aprecie. Considera este consejo como mi buena acción del año.

—Alguien que me aprecie… ¿alguien como tú?

—¿Yo?, ¿acaso no sabes quién soy?

—Por supuesto, no hay nadie que no lo sepa—su mirada se veía llena de determinación.

—Bueno, no te lo recomiendo, pero si quieres intentarlo adelante, no te voy a detener.

Entonces la siguió, ya no hubo vuelta atrás.

Cada vez se iba enamorando más.

Pero al mismo tiempo la otra parecía perder más el interés, no podía culparla.

* * *

—¿Lista? —le dijo la deslumbrante mujer sobre si, arrinconándola contra la cama.

Sus largos cabellos enmarcaban su espalda y algunos mechones cubrían sus pezones, dejando un toque de misterio a pesar de estar completamente desnuda.

No podía creerlo, había esperado tanto tiempo por ese momento.

Se sonrojo completamente e intento cubrirse el rostro con los brazos.

Bueno, ella también estaba desnuda, así que eso no ayudaba mucho.

Con los ojos cerrados sintió como pasaban unos finos dedos juguetonamente por su vientre.

—Pareces una niña inocente—se burló.

Un cálido aliento recorriendo su cuello la hizo estremecer, una mordida en el lóbulo la descoloco completamente y bajo cualquier defensa que le quedara.

—Eres realmente hermosa, Bianchi—le susurro con un tono grave y áspero.

Sus manos lograron llegar hasta su rostro, aparto los brazos que cubrían su visión de aquella bella mujer y aparto los mechones rosados de sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Ambos ojos brillaban con desesperación, sus corazones latían tan acelerados y tan nerviosos que parecían corear a un solo ritmo.

La piel se les erizaba y su respiración era pesada.

Siguió jugando un poco con sus cabellos, admirando cada expresión que la peli rosada le obsequiaba, hasta que por fin se decidió a hacerla completamente suya.

Tomo su barbilla y se acercó a sus labios.

Sin encontrarse con resistencia alguna, comenzó a besarla.

Primero tiernamente, jugando con los nervios de la otra.

Después, cuando tampoco pudo seguir esperando, se tornó más pasional, recorrió cada milímetro de su silueta con sus brazos y la invito a hacer lo mismo.

Se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva, se vieron a los ojos y supieron que estaban listas para lo que seguía.

* * *

Bianchi se despertó de golpe, completamente agitada y el corazón latiéndole como loco.

Sus sueños la habían traicionado de la peor manera posible.

No supo cuándo es que se quedó dormida.

Se giró y abrazo la almohada para esconder su rostro.

Eso había sido cruel, porque al final era solo un sueño, algo que por supuesto no pasaría.

Casi comenzaba a llorar.

Estaba completamente deprimida y pesimista, cada tanto tiempo volvía a plantearse si todo lo que estaba haciendo valía la pena, y esa era una de las peores veces en las que su sentido común se imponía sobre su corazón.

Hasta comenzó a pensar en la posibilidad de rendirse, pero…

Sintió un nuevo peso sobre la cama.

—Tengo frio—era Reborn, quien se había recostado junto a ella.

La sonrisa volvió a su rostro, se secó las pequeñas lagrimas rebeldes y la acurruco entre sus brazos.

Si, seguiría esforzándose, Reborn le seguía demostrando que aún tenía esperanzas.

Que pensaba en ella.

Porque, de hecho, el verano estaba a punto de iniciar…

 **¡Muchas felicidades Witch Mix!** , mi compañera en el crimen.

 **Espero que les haya gustado** , no he tenido nada de tiempo últimamente y estoy fuera de práctica, pero lo hice con todo mi corashon.

 **¿Ya tienen sus mangas de KHR!?, obviamente yo sí** , los cuatro tomos que van están perfectamente acomodados en mi librero.

Bueno, basta de presumir, **gracias a todos por leer y disculpen lo mal que salió.**

 **Ya saben, cualquier cosa con amor es bien recibida.**

 **Nos leemos luego ;)**


End file.
